


Does She Do That to Us?

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Black Squadron - Freeform, F/M, I'm still so bad at tagging, Matchmaker Finn, Poe is so in love he just doesn't know yet, his friend are so done with him, this happens before episode 9 and the last bit during, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe can't say no to Rey and he's wondering why.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Does She Do That to Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the line in trailer for EP IX was too funny and I got inspired while talking about it on the Damerey Discord and said I would write it, so here it is!

“Hey Poe can you pass me your hydrospanner?”

Poe sticks his head out of the engine of his new x-wing and spots Rey standing on the top of the Falcon. 

“Did you lose yours?” Poe laughs and uses one of the sleeves of the jumpsuit tied around his waist to sponge some of the sweat off his forehead. 

“I don’t know where I put it. Please can you just throw me yours for a second?”

Poe stands up on the nose of his ship and chucks his hydrospanner in Rey’s direction. She catches it gracefully using the Force and Poe watches her as she ducks back down, listening for a couple of seconds before Rey reappears.

“Thanks Poe!” Rey shouts before throwing the hydospanner back to him. He manages to catch it, but not nearly as gracefully as Rey did. 

Poe hears someone laugh and looks down at the tarmac to spot Finn. “What’s so funny Buddy?” 

“Nothing Poe, nothing at all,” Finn answers before following Rose to the ship they are working on together.

***

Things have been pretty quiet lately and with the Resistance slowly getting used to their new base, Leia had decided that they could manage the night if a couple of squadron decided to watch a holomovie in the mess hall. That’s how Black squadron, Finn’s small group of Pathfinders and a couple of Rose’s and Rey’s mechanic friends ended up all sitting in front of the holoprojector with bags of popcorn that Chewie found on a supply run. 

Poe is holding a data-pad and scrolling through a list of movies that are downloaded on it. He names a couple of them, reading the short synopsis in hopes that everyone votes for the same one and they can start watching it soon.

“There’s this one, it’s called The Journey of the Loth-cat, it’s about this farmer who loses his cat and it’s about it meeting a girl and this girl brings it home and falls in love with the farmer. Those anyone want to watch it?” Poe looks up from the datapad and scans the room quickly.

“Yes let’s watch that one!” Rey says in delight. “We always watch the ones where there’s just fighting. Right Rose?”

“It would be different from our usual movie nights,” Rose concurs and munches on some popcorn.

“I guess we’re watching it,” Poe smiles at Rey and starts it. The holomovie starts and Poe runs back to his spot beside Sura on the table serving as a couch. 

Poe grabs his own bag of popcorn and gets comfortable to watch the movie. He tears his eyes away from the screen when he feels Sura’s gaze on the side of his face.

“What?” Poe whispers, not wanting to disturb anyone.

“I thought we were voting on what movie we were watching?”

“We did vote,” Poe answers, slightly confused.

“Oh there’s a veto now?” Sura adds sarcastically.

“What are you even talking about?”

Before Sura even has the time to answer, Rey turns around and interrupts.

“I’m trying to watch the holo guys,” Rey says with a laugh. “You two can fight later if you still want to.”

“Sorry Rey,” Poe is quick to answer and promptly shuts up.

“Kriffing heck Poe,” Sura laughs, clearly trying to stay quiet. 

Poe decides to let it go, not wanting to disturb Rey again.

***

They were on a mission on fairly rich planet to convince some of the wealthy people to give them some support when they spotted a little fruit market place. Poe decided to buy a bulk of fruits and a little basket of Koyo for himself with his own credits. They weren’t nearly as good as the one his father grows on Yavin, but the comfort they brought him was enough. 

It was more than enough when he saw how everyone was happy to eat some fresh food and not the standard nutribar they’ve all been eating for months. Poe was sitting at a table with Black Squadron, eating his koyo when Rey came back from her meditating session and sat with them. Karé pushed her the bowl of fruits they had been sharing so she could also have a taste.

“When did we get fresh food?” Rey asks before taking a handful of berries and eating them in one go.

“Poe brought some from his last mission,” Jess answers with a knowing smirk. 

Rey looks at Poe intending to thank him but frowns when she sees that he’s eating from his own bowl. “Then what is he eating?”

“Oh Poe is just eating his favourite thing in the world, Koyo melon,” Snap tells her. “He’s very serious about it.”

“Can I taste it?” 

Everybody stops chatting and turns to look at Poe who conveniently swallows his bite of melon. “You want to have some of my Koyo?” Poe points to his bowl and blinks a couple of times. “Okay, yeah sure.” He pushes the bowl over to her and smiles. “It’s the best.” He proceeds to ignore the looks of indignation the rest of Black Squadron gives him. Maybe this is the first time he’s ever shared his Koyo, but who’s counting?

“This so good! I can’t believe I’ve never had it before!” Rey says in delight before taking another big bite of Koyo melon.

“I knew you would like it.” Poe smiles and pushes the bowl back to Rey when she tries to give it back to him. “You keep it, you’ve never had the pleasure of eating a whole bowl of it before.” 

“In what parallel galaxy are we living in,” Snap mutters and shakes his head before leaning back on his chair. 

***

They are running through the hallways of the Star Destroyers, trying to get back to the Falcon as Stormtrooper run after them. Rey is leading them while Finn covers their six. Poe ducks and returns fire hoping that they’ll make it out in time. They finally manage to escape them and for moment they think they are going to make it out safely. That’s when they run into a couple of Stormtroopers as they turn a corner.

“It’s okay that we’re here,” Rey reacts immediately, waving two fingers in front of the Troopers faces and they repeat the phrase before walking away like they didn’t even see the three of them. 

“Does she do that to us?” Poe asks Finn.

“Poe, now is not the time!” Finn half-yells to Poe before following Rey and leaving a very confused Poe behind.

Once they are back safely on the Falcon and on their way back to base and Rey is out of the cockpit to go to the ‘fresher quickly, Poe brings back the question.

“So do you think she uses the Jedi mind trick thing on us?” Poe puts the Falcon on autopilot and turns his chair to look at his friend.

“Now why would you think that Poe?” Finn asks leaning back in his own chair. “What in that complicated mind of yours came up with that idea?”

“I mean we never seem to be able to say no to her,” Poe responds, fiddling with his gloves.

“That’s a you problem Poe, not an everyone problem,” Finn laughs. “I have said no to Rey many times, especially when she tries to steal my food or get me into her crazy plans to climb the side of whatever base we are on.” 

“Then why-”

“Oh no I’m not done buddy. Rose says no to her when she gets too wild with her mods on ships. Leia says no to her when Rey has ideas to go fight Kylo Ren on her own.”

“Okay then why do I keep saying yes to her, there has to be a reason?”

“Poe, how can you singlehandedly be one of the smartest people in the Resistance, but still be so incredibly stupid.”

“I’m missing something really important, aren’t I?” 

“You love her Poe, it’s that simple,” Finn breaths out. “You can’t say no to her because you like it when she’s happy.”

Poe stares Finn for about thirty seconds before opening his mouth and closing it again. “You know what Finn, that makes a lot more sense. Rey would never do that to us.”

“I would never do what to you?” Rey walks into the cockpit, almost making Poe fall out of his seat. 

“Nothing at all,” Poe squeaks before turning back to the controls. “I prepared the calculation for the jumps, so I’m ready to go when you are.”

“What’s up with you, did a Trooper hit you in the head?” Rey laughs before taking her spot in the captain’s seat. Poe puts his hand on the lever to jump to hyperspace, but Rey stops him. “Really is everything okay Poe?”

“I think I like you,” Poe says quickly, avoiding eye contact with her at all cost.

“Well good, because I like you too,” Rey answers confidently before starting the jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
